uchiha cub
by girlwithattitude
Summary: Kakashi Hatake is a well known animal keeper. He loves to buy and raise endangered animals. One day he was surfing the net and found a rare breed of Uchiha leopards. His interest was immediately caught and he quickly bought the animal. But how will this r
1. Chapter 1

Title: Uchiha Cub

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto that's why it's called a fanfiction.

Summery: Kakashi Hatake is a well known animal keeper. He loves to buy and raise endangered animals. One day he was surfing the net and found a rare breed of Uchiha leopards. His interest was immediately caught and he quickly bought the animal. But how will this rare breed react with his other animals? How will he tame this animal that has no interests in staying in his backyard cage?

It was a dark night, the small cub wondered aimlessly around the jungle. Suddenly he heard something and quickly hid himself in a bush. Fearing **'he**' had come back to finish his task. Peaking out through the leaves, he didn't see that mass of black fur with red eye's, but a strange looking animal who walked on his back paws. He moved a little bit, to get a better look, but unfortunately he stepped on a branch, catching the strange animals attention.

"Got you." he said as he brought his net down, trapping the frightened cub. He scratched at the net, he chewed on it, but he couldn't get out. The animal started to laugh at him. This enraged the cub. He growled and tried to scratch the man. Which caused him to laugh harder. "You keep trying to get out, but you can't. That's the best rope money can buy. Hey! Get your ass over here, I got one. Come on, come on, bring the cage. I don't want to get mulled by it's mother." he sneered and another strange animal came running over.

"Wow! It's a beauty. People will pay big for it. Hmmm...and it's a male. He'll be worth even more." he said putting the cage down and helping the man carefully scoot the animal in. "Hey, there's blood on the net. Oh no, you didn't hurt it, did you?"

"No of course not!" the other man yelled. He bent down and ran his hand over the black fur. Pulling his hand away he found it was covered in blood. "We need to give it a bath before we sell it. It's covered in blood, but it doesn't appear to be injured."

"Well, lets just get out of here." they said carrying the cage to the boat. Felling tiered the cub fell asleep. He knew nobody would be coming to save him. They were all gone.

Kakashi Hatake was a well known, wealthy man. His father once owned the biggest company around, when he died, the company was passed down to Kakashi. Kakashi wasn't an ordinary man. He didn't have ordinary hobbies. His two hobbies were in fact reading mature books and buying rare endangered cat's. one day while the silver haired man was surfing the net, he came across an advertisement about a rare male Black Uchiha Leopard cub, immediately he clicked the buy icon , entered the information, and bought the animal. Closing his lab top, he walked to the backyard where 4 big cats could be seen playing in their jungle like home, through the glass door. Kakashi chuckled as his rambunctious, always full of energy, tiger chased his laziest animal. Opening the door he walked in to save the day.

"Naruto. If you keep bothering Shikamaru, you'll be sorry." too late. The blue eyed tiger caught Shikamaru by the tail , causing him to roar in pain. Shikamaru, being very smart, kicked Naruto with his back leg then jumped on him. "Told you." Kakashi said walking deeper into the home made jungle.

'Where are those two?' Kakashi thought. Before he knew it he was laying on his back with a tiger sitting on his stomach victoriously. "Gaara, I should have known you'd do that." the silver haired man rested his head on the floor waiting for the animal to get off. That's when he saw his last big cat. Kiba was of course sitting on a branch in a tree observing the scene. "Come on, Gaara, get off. I have to feed you guys, don't I?" at the word 'feed' Naruto came running over and knocked Gaara off the glorious man who would be giving them food. Kakashi quickly stood up before he got sat on again. He walked over to the storage shed with 4 animals following behind. Unlocking it he slipped in, went to the fridge, and grabbed 4 t-bone steaks. He put the food in the animals dishes, and walked back to the house to do paper work.

sorry if the first chapter is no good, i'm not very good at starting stories and this is my first fanfiction i fell good about. so please leave me a review telling me what you think!

thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHORS NOTE:

I am sorry about my story. i will be updating soon, like tonight hopefully. but as i said before updating is really hard for me, especially since my finals are tomarrow. again i am truly sorry about the wait.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto.

'_Animals talking.'_

chapter 3

The small black Uchiha cub awoke the next day in a dark cold room. He raised his head slightly and looked around. The room was empty except for a bowl of water and what looked like food. Slowly the animal got up and sniffed the water. Feeling it was safe, he started to drink. Suddenly a door opened filling the room with light, startling the cub who crawled back until he hit the back wall. The strange animals that walk on their back paws came walking in. They were carrying something in their paws. One of them came up the cubs door and swung it open.

"Come here, its not going to bite." he sneered at the other man who stood there in awe. He slowly walked over to assist the man. "Im going to put this around it's neck, your job is to make sure it doesn't jump out of the café. We want to get it ready as soon as possible. Got it?" the man nodded.

"Here we go." he said grabbing the pole with the nose on the end and attempted to place it around the animals neck. The cub growled and moved out of the way. The man tried again, no dice. The cub had no intention of cooperating. As the man tried again for the third time, the cub hissed, scaring the other man. The Uchiha jumped out of the cage and took off running. He didn't know where the hall led but he didn't care, he wanted away from this place. He wanted to be back home snuggling with his mom, waiting for his father to get back with food. But that wouldn't happen. He would just be going back to a blood covered den. And who knows what happened to the bodies. Maybe an animal already got to them.

"Don't just stand there! Catch it!"the man yelled and the other went after it. It was a rather funny sight to see. A grown man chasing a baby leopard. It took him fifteen minutes before he caught the smart animal.

"Ouch!" he screamed dropping the cat. "It bit me."

"You idiot! Get the net!" it took a half hour to get the animal under control. "Come on, lets hurry and get this cub to the bath house." the man huffed. By the time they got the animal cleaned, the two men were utterly exhausted and soaked with water.

"Good luck to the fool who bought this thing." the men huffed in agreement as they put the leopard back in the cage. "You go tell boss he can call the buyer to pick the Uchiha up." the man nodded and left.

"Ah, Kakashi, good to see you again. I just knew you'd be the one to buy the cub." a fat man laughed shaking Kakashi's hand.

"Well you know me, I love big cats." Kakashi chuckled.

"Well you might have your work cut out for you. This one isn't like your other four."

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"You'll find out. Well here it is." the man said grabbing a medium sized cage and handed it to Kakashi. Looking inside Kakashi was met with dark, coal black eyes. "He's young. His sharingan eyes haven't developed yet. He's between a year and a few months old. Good luck."

"Thank you." Kakashi said leaving. He put the cage carefully next to him in his limo. It took about an hour before they reached the mansion. Kakashi carried the cage to the livingroom. He closed all the doors, so the animal wouldn't get out, and placed a bag and a bowl of water on the floor. He then sat down next to the cage and opened it.

The silver haired man expected the cub to run out and look for a way yo escape, but it didn't. It just sat in the back of the cage staring out the open door. But it wouldn't move. Kakashi even placed the bowl of water next to the door. Kakashi sighed and opened his book. He sat there for half an hour before the phone rand.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kakashi, did you forget?" the man on the other end asked.

"Forget what?" kakashi asked closing his book and scratched the back of his head, trying to remember.

"The meeting. Kakashi I told you yesterday not to forget." the man said frustrated with the silver haired man. "What was so important that make you forget?"

"Well...um...I kind of bought a new pet." there was silence, then a sigh.

"Kakashi, I thought we agreed, no more animals. Your permit only allows 5 endangered animals. But if you get another complaint from your neighbors, the police will call animal control and you'll lose 2 of your cats and your permit will be reduced to 3. Can you really choose between your pets? No. Know, I'm coming over to give you a recap on the meeting."

"Alright, Iruka, see you in a little bit." Kakashi said hanging up the phone. The silver haired man huffed and went to the kitchen where his laptop was. Opening it he went to his calender confirming he did miss his meeting. Sighing Kakashi decided to take a shower.

"Ah, Iruka, how are you?" the maid who answered the door asked.

"Good, where's Kakashi?" Iruka said getting to the point.

"I think he just got out of the shower. You can wait in the livingroom, that's where he'll be headed once he's finished." she said closing the door behind Iruka and walked away.

"Thank you." Iruka said heading for the livingroom. When a small ball of fluff ran into his leg. Iruka looked down surprised. 'Is that?' Iruka thought bending down and picking the small cub up. The black fur ball looked at Iruka with wide eyes as the man walked them back into the livingroom.

'_I just got out of here! I don't want to go back.' _the animal growled. _'Hey! Are you listening to me? Hello!'_ (No, they cant understand the animals. Just want to clear that up so I don't get any questions about that. Lol.) frustrated, the cub was about to jump down but the man placed a hand on his head stopping him. Scratching the cats ear he seemed to melt into Iruka's hand. Iruka chuckled and opened the livingroom door. Kakashi was in there looking around the room, confusion could be seen through his visible eye.

"Looking for something?" Iruka said causing Kakashi to jump in surprise.

"Iruks." Kakashi chuckled. "Here already?"

"Yeah. So what are you looking for?" he asked.

"Well, I was just looking for my, um, my laptop. I can't seem to find it." Kakashi lied.

"Are sure you are not looking for him?" Iruka smiled mentioning the cub in his hand. "Here did you get it? This is one of the rarest leopards, there's almost none left."

"I got it where I got all my pets." Kakashi said grabbing a collar from the bag he had put on the floor earlier. "Hold nim still while I put his collar on."

"So what have you decided to call him?" Iruka asked keeping the animal in place while Kakashi struggled to put the collar, with his name and license on it, on him.

"Sasuke."

ok so thats all for today and I promise I will **try **to update sooner. Again sorry. And sorry if it sucks. Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
